COMFORT
by StanasUnicorn
Summary: One shot inspired by the Sanvers scene in episode 2x14 where Maggie goes to comfort Alex. I felt that we were robbed of what happens after that scene so I decided to write it. hope you enjoy! :)


AN: this is a short fic based on the sanvers scene in 2x14 where Maggie comes to Alex apartment and comforts her. I'm relatively new to the whole fanfiction writing family so pls don't judge lol :)

Maggie stands outside of Alex's apartment, not knowing what to expect. She knows, feels, something's up but she's not sure what, she takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.  
Alex is sitting by the kitchen counter drinking; she hears the knock and turns her head slightly to the left.  
"Yeah?" she says, her voice almost cracking, taking another sip of her drink.  
"Hey" Maggie says and closes the door behind her. She sees Alex sitting, drinking, feet curled up on the barstool. She can feel something's wrong.  
"What's wrong? How was you dad's first day?" Maggie asks softly, concern painting her face.  
Alex sips the last of her drink and puts the now empty glass on the counter, still not meeting Maggie's eyes.  
"Not good, huh?" she asks as she takes Alex's leg and softly lifts it off of the stool so she can sit down next to Alex.  
"Whoa whoa whoa, okay hold on." Se says with a soft, yet determined voice as Alex grabs the bottle to pour another glass. She grabs the bottle in Alex's hand, puts it back down on the table and leans towards Alex.  
"Hey, I'm here. You can tell me anything" she says, Alex still staring down on the floor.  
"Look at me." Maggie says as she softly puts her hand under Alex's chin and lifts her head to that their eyes meet.  
"What happened with your dad." she says, not even trying to conceal the concern in her voice anymore.  
She doesn't know what to expect so when Alex inhales quickly, sharply and looks at Maggie with those red, tear filled eyes she can't resist anymore. She stands up, takes Alex in her arms and holds her. "Oh sweetheart." She semi whispers as Alex starts sobbing.  
Maggie holds her, and Maggie's rubbing her back and Alex wraps her arms tightly around the woman holding her and she sobs, she sobs and cries and takes short, sharp breaths and Maggie just holds her, whispering comforting words in her ear.

After what seems like hours of sobbing, wiping tears and heavy breathing Alex finally calms down. She slowly lets go of Maggie and sits up. Alex straightens her back and clears her throat as Maggie wipes what's left of the tears off of Alex's face. She still has streaks of mascara down her cheeks but Maggie doesn't care. Alex will always be the most beautiful creature she's ever seen, and damn she's seen many beautiful women, and aliens.

Alex takes sniffles, takes a deep breath and smiles softly at Maggie. "Thank you. For everything, thank you."  
"No need to thank me, Danvers. That's what I'm here for." Maggie smiles back, glad that Alex isn't in so much pain anymore.  
"Maggie." Alex says, her voice weak from all the sobbing and crying. "Can you… can we just… can we just go to bed? I'm exhausted and I just really just need you to hold me and scratch my back until I fall asleep because I'm not going to be able to sleep without you tonight. I just…" Alex gets cut off by Maggie, Maggie taking Alex's face in her hands, Maggie kissing her, softly, with so much love Alex can almost feel the electricity vibrating though her.  
"I'm not going anywhere Alex, not when you're like this. And not just because I don't want you to be alone when you're feeling like this. I don't want to be alone when you're feeling like this. It makes me feel useless." Maggie smiles softly, kisses Alex's cheek takes her hands in hers and leads Alex to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Alex collapses on the bed and after Maggie's helped Alex undress and get under the covers she goes back into the kitchen to get them some water because she knows that Alex every night, without fail, wakes up because she's thirsty. And Maggie knows Alex will wake her up and ask her to go get some water because Maggie's badass DEO agent is scared of the dark, which Maggie finds adorable. Alex fights aliens for a living, constantly risks her own life to save others, Ales wouldn't so much as blink if she had to sacrifice herself if it meant the people she loved would be safe. But when it comes to the dark, she's gives Alex the glass of water and she drinks, takes big gulps and sighs with satisfaction when she puts the glass on the bedside table and Maggie moves her own glass from her bedside table to Alex's.  
"Thank you." Alex whispers with tears of joy in her eyes.  
Maggie takes Alex's face between her hands and kisses her, softly, lovingly. Alex smiles into the kiss and so does Maggie. "Anytime babe, anytime."  
Maggie crawls under the covers and pulls Alex into an embrace. Maggie holds Alex and Maggie scratches Alex's back and they talk and Alex tells Maggie about what happened with Jeremiah, they talk about their feelings for each other and they talk about Kara. Alex strokes Maggie's hair and Maggie plants soft kisses all over Alex's forehead until she falls asleep. With the woman she loves in her arms she starts drifting off into sleep but right before she does she hears a whisper.

"I love you, Maggie Sawyer."  
"I love you too, Alex Danvers"


End file.
